


In the Dead of Night

by evilwriter37



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Dagur has a strange experience in the middle of the night that leads him to Hiccup’s hut.
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947745
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	In the Dead of Night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ghoul + wax play

“Hiccup.”

The whisper pulled him from his sleep. That and the sensation of someone undoing the bandages on his shoulder. Hiccup opened his eyes to dim light, the candles on his nightstand flickering with fire. He looked around and found a familiar face.

“Dagur?”

Dagur was undoing the bandages on Hiccup’s shoulder. He had a wound there that was a few days old.

“What are you doing?” Hiccup asked sleepily. He didn’t want to be woken.

Dagur looked to him, and there was blood on his mouth. How had Hiccup not noticed that before? Hiccup sat up quickly, trying to scoot away from Dagur, but he took ahold of his wounded shoulder, making him stop and cry out. 

“Dagur, what’s going on?” Hiccup questioned. Something wasn’t right here. 

“Something… happened to me,” Dagur said. He sat on the bed beside Hiccup. There was blood on his hand from Hiccup’s wound. He licked at it. Hiccup made a face at him, not understanding what was going on. Dagur’s green eyes almost glowed in the half-dark. “Something strange.”

“Go on…” Hiccup wanted to know what Dagur was talking about, why he seemed so interested in his wound, why he was licking the blood off his hand. These weren’t normal Berserker tendencies, were they?

“Well,” Dagur started, getting over Hiccup on all fours. The look in his eyes scared him. This  _ was  _ Dagur, wasn’t it? Not something trying to be him? 

Hiccup wondered where Toothless was, but then remembered that he’d wanted to sleep with his dragon friends in the stables that night. He was all alone with Dagur acting strange in his hut. 

“I was out by the barrows,” Dagur said. “On Berserker Island. When something… attacked me.”

“Something?” 

“I couldn’t see it,” Dagur said. “Not really. It moved too fast.” He pressed his lips to Hiccup’s in a quick kiss. Usually, Hiccup was okay with Dagur kissing him, but not when his mouth was full of blood. “It took a bite out of me,” he said. “On my hip.”

Hiccup reached tentatively for Dagur’s hip. The clothes were torn there. So he’d come right from Berserker Island to Dragon’s Edge. 

“Can I see it?” Hiccup clutched at his clothing there, his shredded tunic. 

Dagur shook his head, but Hiccup didn’t know if it was in answer to his question. “I just… I haven’t been feeling right ever since.” He leaned close, sniffed Hiccup’s wounded shoulder, ran his tongue over it, and Hiccup gave a sharp cry, tried to shove Dagur away, but he wouldn’t move. Was it possible that Dagur had gotten stronger? Usually Hiccup could at least throw him off balance. 

“I want you,” Dagur said, voice heavy. “I…  _ need  _ you.” 

So whatever this was, whatever had happened to him, Dagur was interpreting it as wanting sex. Typical, for Dagur. Alright, Hiccup would give him what he wanted, as long as they got to talk after.

“Will we talk more after?” Hiccup asked. “Figure out what happened to you?”

Dagur was pulling down Hiccup’s pants. “Yes,” he answered. 

They kissed fiercely, tugging at each other’s clothes. They came off in a haphazard, bloody mess. Hiccup wanted to look at the bite on Dagur’s hip, but when he tried, Dagur shoved him back onto the bed on his back, climbing over him. His eyes glowed in a way that made terror shudder through Hiccup’s spine, but he would do this. He would do this because he loved Dagur, and because he wanted to make sure he was okay. 

“I want to play,” Dagur breathed. He kissed along Hiccup’s jaw to his ear. “That alright with you?”

Dagur’s “playing” in bed was usually rough and painful, but Hiccup enjoyed it. He  _ was  _ dating a Berserker after all, and the chief of them at that. Dagur liked inflicting pain, whether it be on his friends or his enemies - it didn’t matter. 

Dagur reached for the candle dish on the nightstand, and this time when Hiccup shuddered, it was from pleasure. He and Dagur had played with hot wax before, and though it left painful marks on his skin after, Hiccup liked it. 

Hiccup waited with baited breath as Dagur hovered the dish over his chest. Then, he tipped it a little, and wax dripped onto Hiccup’s chest. Hiccup gasped and arched. Dagur smiled at his pain, the expression looking creepy with the blood on his lips. 

“You like that, baby?”

“Yeah,” Hiccup panted. 

Dagur tipped the dish again, dripping more wax onto him, lower on his abdomen. He was making a trail towards his hardened cock. Hiccup cried out and twisted. Usually, he had to be tied up for this, but there had been no time, not with the way Dagur was acting. 

Tipping the dish tipped the candle too, and hotter wax from near the wick dropped down onto Hiccup, leaving a splotch of it on his pelvis. He arched and shouted; Dagur held him down with a hand on his chest. 

“You can take it, baby.” Dagur’s voice was heavy, like that of shifting rock. “You can take it.”

Hiccup  _ could  _ take it. He  _ wanted  _ to take it. He’d do this for Dagur.

Hiccup did his best to stifle a scream as wax landed along his shaft. He didn’t want to wake any of his friends and have them running into his hut. Yes, it hurt, but he wasn’t in any danger. 

Dagur chuckled lowly as he watched Hiccup squirm and struggle. He dripped some more wax along his shaft, making him keen in his throat. Then he was setting the candle aside, leaning over Hiccup, shoving their lips together. Hiccup moaned out his pain and his arousal into his mouth. The splotches of hot wax burned on his body, and they would need to come off at some point. They would leave little red marks on him, burns that he could take care of. Usually, Hiccup wouldn’t have partaken in such a thing while wounded, but he needed to appease Dagur to find out what was wrong with him. 

Hiccup ended up in his lap with Dagur’s cock and his hole oiled up. He took Dagur easily, with practice. He was glad Dagur was letting him do the work, what with the bite on his hip and all. Hiccup stared at it as he bounced on Dagur. It didn’t look like any dragon bite he’d ever seen before, and he’d seen many. He would have to examine it closer when they weren’t having sex.

For now, Hiccup let himself be lost in the pleasure. He grabbed at Dagur’s shoulders and back, moaning wantonly. Dagur felt so fucking good inside of him, the curve of him brushing against his prostate with every movement. Hiccup tilted his head back, and Dagur took the opportunity to kiss along his throat. Hiccup cried out at all the pleasure that burned through him, hotter than the candle wax had been. Dagur stained his throat with the blood from his lips, and it was on Hiccup’s mouth now too. He had no idea whose blood it was, where it had come from, what Dagur had done before coming here. It disconcerted him, but he couldn’t think about that right now. In fact, he could hardly think at all, the blows to his prostate making his eyes roll back. 

Hiccup came before Dagur. He worked himself on him feverishly, wanting to feel the utmost pleasure from his orgasm, wanting Dagur to cum as well. He worked himself well into oversensitivity, but he loved it. Dagur growled when he finally reached his end, bit into Hiccup’s wounded shoulder. This time, Hiccup did scream, as the bite had been so unexpected. Dagur came up, looking at him, licking blood off his lips. Hiccup was gasping, staring at him wide-eyed, still clutching at his shoulders.

“Dagur, what is it?” Hiccup asked. Bliss from his orgasm clouded his mind. He tried to clear it. “What’s wrong with you?” Maybe now, Dagur would give him a full answer. 

Dagur licked his lips again. “I’m still hungry.”


End file.
